Fazbear & Friend's: Sister Location
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: No company is without a rival. Fredbear Family's Diner has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take its place in the world of entertainment. What could go wrong?
1. Introduction

"Put that monster away!" A woman shouted.

"This is supposed to be a family restaurant!"

All the causing stares were focused on Funtime Foxy, who stood, frozen.

"Get that thing out of here!" Someone screeched.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

The man who Funtime Foxy had bitten was writhing on the ground, swearing.

"I thought it was a robot!"

Funtime Foxy looked back at Funtime Freddy for help, but he only looked at her with cold eyes full of contempt.

"Everyone out!" The owner of the pizzeria shouted. "We'll take care of it! For now, this place is closed for the evening!"

Employees shoved the civilians out the door while the man was carried away on a stretcher.

The lights went out.

"What the hell, Funtime Foxy!?" Funtime Bonnie screeched.

"He was kidnapping that poor kid..."

"So you bit him!?" Funtime Chica and Springtime Bonnie snapped.

Funtime Freddy and Springtime Freddy stalked up behind them and glared at Funtime Foxy.

"Freddy..." Funtime Foxy tried to explain.

"No." He growled. "You are a disgrace to us. Now we might have to be locked away."

Funtime Foxy flinched at these hurtful words.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, fearfully.

Freddy grabbed at Foxy's robot paw and ripped it out.

Funtime Foxy screamed in pain and gasped.

"From now on, you are out of order." Funtime Freddy snarled. "Go to Kid's Cove where you belong."

Funtime Foxy scrambled away from their hateful gazes into Kid's Cove. She clutched the wires jutting out of her arm. She took one of the pretend pirate hooks off of one of the shelves and slipped it on, sighing.

"Maybe I am a monster..."


	2. Reese aka Lucahjin's New job

"This is the stage. The animatronics are confined to it. They shouldn't give you to much trouble." Mike explained, patting Funtime Freddy's head.

"Sounds easy enough." Reese shrugged.

"Good. It's not to hard. Just make sure no one gets in... It out."

"Who would get out?" Reese laughed.

Mike just shrugged and looked away uneasily.

Puzzled, Reese walked closer to the stage to examine Funtime Chica. "The More Sexy version of Toy Chica..."

"They were made around 1991. Made business boom." Mike stated proudly.

"What are my hours?"

"12AM to 6AM, so get your beauty sleep while you can. It'll be a long night. Believe me." Mike chuckled. Then his expression darkened and he turned away.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and lock up. Good luck with your first shift."

"Thanks." Reese said, smiling weakly.

Shee watched Mike leave, locking the front door behind her.

Reese walked over to the security office where the cameras monitored the whole building.

One scanned Kid's Cove, the children's play place. Behind the curtain, she saw something move. Was that an eye? Was someone in there!? Alarmed, she stalked back down the hallway and poked her head inside.

Nothing.

Stupid paranoia.

She made her way back to the office when she though she heard the screech of metal on metal. She turned around. Was Funtime Bonnie usually off the stage? She shook her head and shrugged. Stupid animatronics.


	3. The Funtimes Attack

She watched Mike leave again. Her second night on the job. Who would need a damn security guard at a pizza parlor!? Oh well, it was paying good money. More then she expected. She felt a sudden draft and decided to turn the air conditioner down. She bent over and heard the same screech of metal. She paused, looking behind her at Funtime Freddy. He seemed... Closer.

It's all your imagination... She reassured herself. Or was it? She shook her head and leaned over to adjust it again when something grabbed her. Screaming, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Hello pal." The animatronic bear grinned. "Why aren't you in your suit?"

Reese let out a blood curdling scream and kicked at the bear's shins. If course it didn't phase him, seeing as he's metal.

"Too late buddy. Guess you should have read the fine print."

"Help!" She cried.

A heavy body slammed into Funtime Freddy and Reese was knocked to the ground.

Outraged, Freddy looked up to see who his attacker was.

"Not tonight, Freddy." Another animatronic, a fox, snarled, holding him down.

"What..." Reese stuttered. Out if the corner of her eye, she saw Funtime Chica and Funtime Bonnie start to move.

"Go!" The fox yelled. "Go to the office! Lock the door!"

Reese just stood, awestruck.

"NOW!"

Reese turned and fled towards the office. She could hear screeching behind her. It made her legs pick up speed.

She slid into the office and bolted to door.

"This isn't happening... This is NOT happening!" She paced the dark room, panicking.

"They're gonna kill me!"

She heard pounding on the door and neatly kept out of her skin.

They can't get in... Not now at least.

She sat in the swivel chair and put her head in between her palms. "They're not real. This is all a nightmare. I should wake up soon."


	4. The Truth

"Reese? REESE ?" It was Mike. He was pounding on the door.

I blinked awake. Morning light was filtering through the single window that illuminated the office.

"I'm here!" I groggily stood up and swayed.

"I thought something happened to you!" Mike gasped when I latched the door and opened it.

"No..." I suddenly looked over Mike's shoulder at the animatronics who were on stage.

Reese stumbled back, grasping for a weapon. "Those... Those things! They attacked me!" I yelled.

"Reese... Reese." Mike grabbed my shoulders. "Relax."

"What the hell!? I almost got murdered! I can't relax!" I whispered forcefully.

"Come with me. I want to explain everything." He grumbled.

"Here." Mike handed me an old news paper article. Yellow with age.

"What's this?" Reese asked quizzically.

"Just read it." Mike prodded.

"Famous pizza restaurant, Fazbear & Friend's Pizzeria is under fire after the disappearance of six small children..."

"What does this have to do with the animals?" Reese asked.

"The children were stuffed into the suits. So I believe. Their spirits haunt the animatronics and they swear their vengeance on humanity." Mike explained.

Reese stood, speechless. This can't be true... This man is insane!

"I... I..." I was at a loss for words.

"If you want to quit... I don't blame you. I worked the night shift for many years. It's not easy."

"What would they do to me?" Reese whispered.

"Stuff you in a Spring Bonnie suit. It's full of beams and wires. It'd kill you instantly." Mike sighed.

Reese walked away.


	5. Welcome back

"You're back!?" Mike cried. "I thought you quit!"

"I know. But... I want this job." Reese explained. She wanted to get to the bottom of things.

That night, Reese sat in the security office, switching between each camera. Her skin was crawling. She was terrified. She switched to the stage camera. Funtime Bonnie was gone. She sighed and switched on the hall light. She had to watch for her. She checked on Kid's Cove next. The fox was peeking out from behind the curtain. Reese squinted and looked closer. The fox looked familiar...

She looked back at the hall.

Funtime Bonnie was still roaming around.

She looked back at the camera. Funtime Foxy was gone. She switched the camera. Shee saw the fox sprinting down the hall.

Panicking, she rushed to press the button in order to close the door.

Didn't I save you last night?

Last night.

"Reese! Don't close the door matey!" I heard Funtime Foxy scream.

Frozen in shock, she watched the fox sprint into the room.

"Close the door! I saw Funtime Bonnie not to far away lad."

Unsure, I stared at Funtime Foxy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Funtime Foxy breathed.

Looking back at the darkness, Funtime Foxy hit the button, closing the door.

"Reese." Funtime Foxy beamed, walking towards her.

Reese backed up, scared.

Funtime stepped back, hurt. "You don't recognize me. Do ye?"

Reese shook her head, pressing herself against the wall.

"You can trust me. I know it doesn't seem like it." Funtime Foxy began. "But if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it last night lad."

That was true.

Reese loosened up, but she didn't let her guard down.

Funtime Foxy stumbled over to the camera. "Funtime Freddy ." Shee spat.

"I thought you two worked together?" Reese asked.

"Not anymore. Not since he put me out if order."

* * *

 **Author Note: The official Sister Location Animatronic's would not appear until the sequel as replacement for the Funtime Animatronic's , like the Toy Animatronic's.**

 **P.s This is a different Canon series to Five Nights at Freddy's and Sister Location.**


	6. Friendship

"What happened? Why would he do that to you?" Reese stepped forward.

"It was a long time ago, matey. I've been in Kid's Cove for so many years. All alone."

"Do you miss seeing the kids?"

"Everyday. I peek out of the curtain and see them watching Springtime Freddy with glee. I miss the lads."

"Why don't you go back?"

"I messed up bad. They wouldn't let me back even if I asked." She muttered miserably.

"Why are you helping me?" Reese gulped.

"I hate Freddy. What he does is evil and wrong. I want to prove I'm not a monster. Unlike them."

"What's it like being alone in the Cove?" Reese whispered, sitting in her chair.

Funtime Foxy sighed. "Cramped. Lonely. Sad. But there was one kid. She was different. She didn't care that I was rusted and broken. She cared. She loved me. She dropped by after school everyday just to see me. She even tried to be just like me. I loved her."

"Who was she?" Reese asked, intrigued.

She couldn't believe she was actually talking to this thing.

Funtime Foxy looked at he and smiled warmly. "You. It was you, Reese."


	7. Friend's Forever

"Me!?" Reese racked her brain. She didn't recall coming here.

"Yes. I recognized you as soon as you stepped foot in here the other day." Funtime Foxy grinned her crooked smile. "I've been waiting to see you again for years."

Reese couldn't help but smile. She didn't know why.

"When I heard you were taking the security guard job.. I panicked. I didn't want them to hurt you." Funtime Foxy explained softly, ignoring Funtime Chica who was looking in through the window.

"When I saw that Funtime Freddy had you yesterday... I wanted to save you. So I did."

"Thank you for that." Reese said, grateful.

"No need to thank me. It was the least I could do." Funtime Foxy glanced up at the clock. "6:00 already. Time flies. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yea." Reese smiled, opening the door for Funtime Foxy to exit.

"Thanks matey."


	8. Thanks You for Everything

The next night, Reese still kept her distance from the fox. "I can't believe it's you. I thought they took you away..."

Funtime Foxy looked down sadly at her mangled paw. "I was just shoved in the back."

"You were my favorite." Reese smiled, sitting back.

Funtime Foxy grinned with her crooked teeth. "That means a lot to me. You many want to check those doors."

Reese shot up out of her chair and flicked the switches on both doors.

Nothing was there, thankfully.

"Thank you for saving me." Reese breathed.

"It's no problem. Funtime Freddy's getting what's coming to him. There's talking about this place being shut down."

"Really? Why!"

"Parent complaints mate." Funtime Foxy explained. "They're on the owners back for unsafe conditions. Can't say I blame them..."

"It does kinda smell in here." Reese wrinkled her nose jokingly.

Funtime Foxy chuckled and relaxed. "I'm glad ye let me in."

"Why wouldn't I? You saved me."

"After the bite of 87'... I never saw you again." Her mask open up to show her round, robotic eyes filled with sorrow and anguish.

"It wasn't your fault. I was there. You were trying to save that little girl."

"I ended up biting her..." Funtime Foxy looked away. "She moved... I-I couldn't stop before..."

"I don't blame you for what happened." Reese assured her.

"Thanks matey. I best be heading back to me spot now, it's 5:30. Almost time to open."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Reese asked.

"Of course." Funtime Foxy grinned.


	9. Traitor

Funtime Freddy threw Funtime Foxy against the concrete wall.

"You filthy, traitor!" He yelled, bringing his fist down.

Funtime Foxy dodged his blow and fell against the other wall, panting. "I'm no traitor. I was never on your side."

"Shut up, fox." Springtime Bonnie smirked. "As if anyone wants to hear anything from a child killer!"

Funtime Freddy whirled around to face Funtime Foxy. His bulky figure made it hard to move as fast as him.

"How could you doom more people to this fate Jeremy?" Funtime Foxy asked, her voice cold.

"My name is Freddy!" He shouted.

"You remember what happened to us!" Funtime Foxy shot back. "We're trapped here. In this wasteland!"

Funtime Chica and Springtime Bonnie stood, shocked, stunned into silence.

"We're not those little kids anymore."

"Yes we are. Our lives were taken away. For what? Cheap entertainment." Funtime Foxy spat.

Loosing his temper, Funtime Freddy slammed his fist against Funtime Foxy's lower jaw, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"How dare you say that. This is all we've got. So you better learn to like it."

"You can't keep me locked away." Funtime Foxy propped herself up on her metal arms.

"They should have thrown you away." Funtime Freddy snarled, beginning to stalk away.

Snapping out of their trance, Springtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica stormed away with him, giving Funtime Foxy one last dirty look.

The lights went out in Kid's cove.

She was alone again.


	10. Life of Funtime Foxy

"What happened to you?" Reese cried our when she saw Funtime Foxy's dented face.

"Freddy fuckbear happened." Funtime Foxy growled, awkwardly sitting down.

"Check the cameras." She reminded Reese.

"Oh yea." She mumbled, flicking to the camera on stage.

Funtime Foxy sat in silence until she closed his metallic eyes and gazed at Reese. "I'm not really a robot."

"What do you mean?" Reese asked, puzzled.

"My name is Chole."

"But I thought you're fox-"

"I am. But my real name is Chole." Funtime Foxy explained, looking over her shoulder.

"Funtime Freddy is Jeremy, Funtime Chica is Jessica , Funtime Bonnie is Christopher, Springtime Freddy is Nyk and Springtime Bonnie is Madison."

Reese laughed until she saw the serious look on Funtime Foxy's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our souls are trapped here. In these suits."

Reese stood in stunned silence.

"The old security guard led us to the backstage, claiming we could meet the animatronics. But he killed us. Stuffed us into the suits you gaze upon now."

"Those murders? Those kids... That was.. You?"

"Yea." Funtime Foxy breathed out. I've been here for the past 40 years. 20 if which have been behind that damn curtain."

"I didn't know.. I'm so sorry... Chole."

"Thanks. I just wish this whole place would shut down. That's the only way out souls can be freed."

"So your body is in that suit." She pointed at Funtime Foxy.

"Yes. That's why our bodies were never found. That's why we're doomed to this fate."

"Why is Funtime Freddy trying to hurt you then? I mean, you guys are in the same situation."

"He believes we needs to get revenge on every security guard that comes into the joint. He brainwashed Funtime Bonnie, Springtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica into believing that too. I'm the only one that can see right through him."

"So he sees you as a threat?"

"I guess you could say that." Funtime Foxy sighed miserably. "I just want to leave this place. I can't take it anymore."


	11. Research

"Mike!" Reese jogged to catch up with him after the shift was over.

"Oh, hey Reese. How's the job treat in' you?"

"Fine." She said quickly. "I wanted to ask you about those murders way back when."

Mike paused. "What murders?"

Reese sighed in frustration. "Those kids in the restaurant. Don't play dumb."

"That happened many years ago." Mike said flatly. "There is no reason to bring it up now." He sped up and stalked away, leaving Reese behind.

"What the hell..." Reese muttered, leaving the pizza place. She decided she'd go to the library and read up on it.

"Anything I can help you with?" The old librarian asked.

"Actually, yes. Do you have any news articles on the Funtime Freddy Fazbear murders?" Reese asked.

Shocked that she'd actually been taken up on her offer, she shuffled from behind her desk over to an old stack of yellowing newspapers. Dust was collecting on them. They looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"Right here." She handed the article to her and shuffled back to her desk quietly.

Reese sat in a nearby chair and got comfortable. Despite being exhausted, she wanted to find out what actually happened.

She scanned the article, all the things Funtime Foxy had told her were there.

But there was a piece of information Funtime Foxy had left out.

She sprinted back to the pizza parlor.


	12. Mike gets to Jail

"Mike!" Rosetta opened the door and saw him staring at the animatronics on stage.

"What do you..."

Reese interrupted. "How long were you the security guard."

"Why do you want to..." Mike began to ask.

"Just answer." Reese whispered forcefully. A few of the employes were staring at them questioningly.

"I was security guard from 1979 to the time you took the job." He said.

Reese grabbed Mike by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You asshole." She hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He growled.

"You killed those four kids and stuffed them in those god damn suits!" Reese shouted.

Being only 16, Reese was a little shorter than Mike, but he still managed to pin him to the wall.

By now, the whole staff had their focus trained on them, mouths gaping in shock and fear. One Waiter dropped the empty tray she was holding.

"How dare you accuse me of such a horrible crime!" Mike gasped. Reese could tell he was lying.

He started to punch Mike in the face. Frantic and full of fury.

"Those poor kids! You douche! Burn in hell!" Reese screeched.

The staff rushed forward and grabbed Reese by the shoulders to pull her off.

"Let go of me! He killed them! He's a monster!" Reese cried.

By now, the owner rushed out. "what is going on..." When he saw the waiter desperately trying to pull Reese off Mike, he froze.

Reese turned to him, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "He killed those kids and stuffed them in those stupid suits!" She sobbed, breaking away.

"Mike.. Is this true..." He whispered.

"Of course not." Mike gave him a hard stare.

"I'm done covering your ass." He snapped.

Everyone gasped, even Reese.

"The only reason I kept your secret was because we couldn't afford a replacement." The owner hissed.

Mike looked to Reese who looked back triumphantly.

"I'll kill you for that!" Mike growled, leaping forward.

Before he could get to the owner, a few sturdy employees tackled him to the floor.

"Jeremy." The owner called over his shoulder.

A lanky waiter rushed forward.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked dangerously.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Jeremy, call the police."


	13. Friend in trouble

Reese watched the cameras for Funtime Foxy, waiting for her lanky figure to come rushing down the hall. She also checked to see that Funtime Bonnie, Funtime Chica and Funtime Freddy were still in their places. Funtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica were gone from the stage and it made my stomach churn. I found Funtime Chica, mouth agape, in the dining hall off the west wing. Funtime Bonnie was no where to be found. I stood up and flicked the hall light on. Funtime Bonnie loomed there, seeming to glow eerily in the darkness. My heart leaping into my throat as I shut the door.

Where was Funtime Foxy?

I opened the door again. Funtime Bonnie was gone. Sighing with relief, I checked the other door and sat down in my chair. I looked back at the stage. Funtime Freddy was gone. Confused, I turned to the camera in Kid's Cove and my heart sank. Funtime Freddy, Springtime Bonnie and Springtime Freddy were all standing over Funtime Foxy.

Reese sprang up from her seat, panicking and ran into the hallway.


	14. Vixy Vixen in Trouble

"Get up and fight you coward." Funtime Freddy kicked Funtime Foxy's chest. A metal sounding clang sounded throughout the deserted building. Springtime Freddy and Springtime Bonnie snickered.

Funtime Foxy lay on the hard floor, curled in a tight ball.

"You're still the same Foxy." Funtime Freddy grinned. "Just a stupid robot that no one cares about anymore."

"Reese cares." Funtime Foxy managed to cough out.

"Oh please. You fool." Springtime Freddy snarled. "You honestly think he cares about some scrap if metal that belongs in a junk yard!"

"I'm not a piece of junk. If that's what you're implying." Funtime Foxy spat.

"You're in for a world of pain fox." Funtime Freddy hissed.

"Get her Springtime Freddy!" Springtime Bonnie cheered.

He grabbed Funtime Foxy by the throat that her creators had never bothered to finish.

Funtime Foxy kicked out, green eyes wild with fear.

"It would be such a shame If someone were to do something like this." He tore the wires from Funtime Foxy's throat. Funtime Foxy let out a hoarse screech before falling silent, not being able to talk.

"No one cares about you. They forgot about you. Ever since you bit that poor guy."

Funtime Foxy opened her mouth, attempting to make a comeback, only no sound came out.

Funtime Freddy laughed evilly. "There's no one here to save you."

"I'll kick your fucking head off if you touch her one more time you fucker."

Funtime Freddy whirled around and saw Reese standing in the doorway, breathing hard.

"Oh, so now the human wants to be the hero." Springtime Bonnie commented sarcastically.

"Shut up." Reese snapped, shocking her into silence.

"Ah. I wasn't expecting to see you. A pleasure." Funtime Freddy's face contorted into a smile full of evil desires.

"You'd have to kill me if you want to even touch Vixen." Reese growled.

Funtime Freddy laughed loudly, Springtime Bonnie and Springtime Freddy obediently joined in.

"Oh, human. You're just an endoskeleton without a suit. How about we get you one.

Both Funtime Freddy and Springtime Bonnie grabbed Reese's shoulders tightly.


	15. Beginning of the End ?

"Let me go!" Reese screeched, kicking at the two animatronics holding her.

"Shut up!" Funtime Freddy demanded. He was dragging Funtime Foxy behind him.

They shoved Reese in the middle of the floor backstage.

"Ow!" Reese yelled.

"Oh please." Funtime Freddy rolled his eyes. "Springtime, grab this lady a nice suit."

Springtime Bonnie rushed backstage to fetch one.

"Here Funtime Foxy." Funtime Freddy shoved her into a seat in front of the stage, facing Reese. "You can watch your little friend die."

Funtime Foxy tried to tell, but remembering her wires, she looked away.

"I swear to god I'll dismantle you myself." Reese yelled.

Springtime Freddy was working on tying her wrists together with a piece of rope.

"You can't technically do that. I'm the star of the show." Funtime Freddy smirked, moving to stand behind Funtime Foxy.

He jerked Funtime Foxy's head so she faced forward.

"You won't wanna miss this pal."

"You bastard!" Reese roared.

"Shut up." He responded flatly as Springtime Bonnie re-entered with a suit.

"Ah. Great choice sweetheart. It matches her eyes." Funtime Freddy cackled.


	16. Rescue

With Funtime Freddy holding her head in place, Funtime Foxy looked terrified.

"Do you want to get in yourself. Or do you want us to stuff you in." Springtime Bonnie spat.

"What do you think." Reese hissed at the golden rabbit.

Funtime Freddy seemed to enjoy it greatly. He was watching with cold content and malice.

Reese felt hot tears falling from her eyes and she struggled to free herself.

"Help!" She cried out. She knew no one was there to hear her, but she still attempted. She heard a soft shuffling from the side wing of the stage. Her slowly tilted her head, so she wouldn't cause attention. The blonde girl who had talked to her earlier was standing in the shadows, clutching a pipe to his chest. He pressed a finger to his lips, signifying that she should keep quiet.

Reese turned back around and saw Funtime Foxy trying to get free from Funtime Freddy's grasp.

"End of the line."Springtime Bonnie laughed, advancing towards her with the suit.

All of a sudden, the waiter she'd seen earlier popped out of the shadows and slammed the pipe into Springtime Freddy's head.

Springtime Freddy screamed as he fell to the floor, holding his head. Springtime Bonnie kept back, shocked and fearful.

"Come on!" The waiter grabbed Reese's hand and dragged her off the stage.

"Wait! Funtime Foxy!" Reese yelled.

"There's no time to save her! Move!" Jeremy screamed.

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Funtime Freddy roared. He stood Funtime Foxy up with one swift jerk of her body.

Funtime Foxy winced in pain as Funtime Freddy dragged her down the hallway.

Springtime Bonnie and Springtime Freddy followed close behind. Springtime Freddy still rubbing the back if his head.

"In here!" Jeremy pulled Reese into the security office and shut the door.

"We have to get back out there!" Reese reached for the button frantically.

Jeremy held her back. "No.. No! Reese!" He finally slapped her across the face.

Shocked, she stilled. Her hand flew up to her cheek and she started rubbing it.

"You can't go out there. It's a death sentence." Jeremy whispered urgently.

The animatronics had made it to the door and started banding on it.

"She's only a robot. You can't help her."

"She's my friend." Reese pleaded.

"She bit a little girl Reese."

"It wasn't her fault!" Reese sobbed. "She didn't mean too! Please... Don't let her die. Not again."

Jeremy stood still for a couple seconds. "She means that much to you..."

"Of course. She saved me the second night I was here. Now I have to save her." Reese whispered.

It was as if time stopped. The pounding fists died away.

The door slid open.


	17. Heartless

"Those doors wouldn't hold for long." Funtime Freddy snickered gleefully. He shoved Funtime Foxy to the floor roughly and fox awkwardly landed in his side.

"Don't touch her!" Reese roared, making an attempt to run towards Funtime Foxy.

"Don't." The boy told her, holding up a hand to stop her.

"You can't save her." Funtime Freddy gloated. "She's a machine. If I flick the switch on her back..." He laughed evilly at the thought.

"Please..." The boy pleaded.

"I don't pity you. We don't have emotions. We only feel the need for blood and revenge." His eyes grew hungry.

Reese placed herself between Funtime Freddy and the boy who had saved her life.

"You can't protect him. Just like you couldn't protect your friend."

Reese's anger flares up and it took every ounce if her energy trying yo prevent herself from hurling herself at Funtime Freddy.

In that few seconds where they stared each other down, Springtime Bonnie burst forward.

"I'll kill em! I'll get them for you Funtime Freddy!" She ran straight for them.

Still clutching his pipe, the boy burst forward and to the side.

With a roar of frustration, Springtime Bonnie whirled around, only to be grabbed by the shoulders by the two humans.

"No! Let me go!" Springtime Bonnie struggled.

"Let her go." Funtime Freddy stated flatly.

"Only if you hand over Funtime Foxy." Reese pointed to Funtime Foxy's body that lay on the floor helplessly.

Funtime Freddy's laughed echoed throughout the room. "You must be joking!"

"Funtime Freddy! Help!" Springtime Bonnie pleaded, eyes wild with fear.

"I don't care for her. I don't care for anyone." Funtime Freddy snorted. "Kill her. See if I care."

Springtime Bonnie gasped, and her eyes fell to the floor. She stumbled a little. "What..."

"Of course you never thought I REALLY scared for you. Did you?" Funtime Freddy laughed.

Springtime Bonnie looked crestfallen.

"Let her go. She won't get us anywhere." Jeremyl whispered in Reese's ear.

"Maybe he's just acting like this in order for us to give her back." Reese whispered back.

"I don't think so. Not someone like Funtime Freddy. He has no heart."

Reluctantly, she let go of Springtime Bonnie. She scrambled away, and stood beside Springtime Freddy. If a robot could cry, tears would have been falling around her dirty face.


	18. The Death of Springtime Freddy

Springtime Freddy was immediately in Funtime Freddy's face.

"How dare you say that to her. After all we've done for you!" He shoved him up against the wall.

Funtime Foxy scrambled towards Reese and stood beside her.

"You fool!" Funtime Freddy spat. "You let the mistake get away."

"After all this time, she thought you love her. We BOTH thought that you wanted to protect us.." His voice filled with hurt and anger.

"That's show business." Funtime Freddy straightened his bow tie and winked at his.

"You BASTARD!" He screeched. He flung himself at Funtime Freddy, tackling him to the hard floor.

"Whoa..." Funtime Freddy fell and the screech of metal on metal made everyone cover their ears.

Springtime Bonnie watched in utter horror, frozen in fear.

"Do something you worthless piece of junk!" He hissed at Springtime Bonnie.

She looked over at Funtime Foxy, Reese and Jeremy but they only looked back with satisfaction.

She looked conflicted. Looking from Funtime Freddy to Springtime Freddy frantically.

"Help me!" Funtime Freddy bellowed as Springtime Freddy pinned him to the tiled floor.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Springtime Bonnie lept forward, ripping out Springtime Freddy's wires.

The robot bear immediately fell back, a robotic hand moving to feel her back.

"What have you done." Springtime Freddy choked out. "I was trying to protect you..."

Her head dropped to the floor with a loud bang, like a gunshot, and she lay still.

Springtime Bonnie states down at her friend in horror at what she'd done.

"Springtime. Springtime!" She cried out. "I-I didn't mean it!" She sank to her knees and propped her friend up against her. "Say something..." She sobbed. "Anything. Wake up."

"He's dead, princess." Funtime Freddy laughed. "You killed him."

Springtime Bonnie looked up at him, pain evident in her sapphire blue eyes. She looked down and fell silent.

Reese and Jeremy stood in shock. Funtime Foxy was still silent, but she looked terrified when she saw Funtime Freddy's face darken.

"Now hand over the fox."


	19. How Springtime Bonnie lost her Face

"Never." Reese spat.

"Don't make me take him by force, kid. It won't be pretty." Funtime Freddy snarled.

"You won't have too." A hoarse voice whispered.

They all looked over Funtime Freddy's shoulder and saw Springtime Bonnie climb shakily to her feet.

Even Funtime Freddy looked shocked and a bit concerned.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED!" Springtime Bonnie bounded forward.

Panicking, Reese grabbed the rusty pipe from her companion's hands.

"Reese!" Jeremy screamed, hiding behind her.

Without hesitation, she swung the pipe with as much strength as she could possibly muster.

Springtime Bonnie tried to skid to a fault, but her metal paws slid on the floor. She collided against the pipe and fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

The pipe had connected with her face and it flew to the floor, a few inches from where she lay.

"MY FACE!" She screamed, groping at the empty hole that once contained her face.

They only thing that could be seen were a few wires poking out that had attached her face to her body.

"OH NO! MY FACE!" She attempted to place it back on, but It only fell to the floor again.

"NO NO NO!" She shouted, pounding the floor.

Reese stated at the pipe, astonished. Funtime Foxy turned away, evidently disturbed by the way Springtime Bonnie was carrying on. Jeremy looked down on her with pity.

Funtime Freddy, although shocked, looked disgusted.

"You piece of junk. It was only a matter of time before you screwed everything up." He snapped.

She crawled away, leaving the room and her screams and heavy sobbing echoed in their ears.


	20. Let's Kill Tonight

''Guess it's just us now." Funtime Freddy steeped over Springtime Freddy's bulky body.

"I guess so." Reese said, coldly.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Jeremy was fumbling with the back of Funtime Foxy's neck where her wires had been torn out.

Reese turned back, not wanting to reveal what he was doing.

Funtime Freddy was looking at her intently, his metallic blue eyes never wandering.

"So like they say..." Funtime Freddy chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road."

He burst forward.

Reese didn't have time to react before she was pinned to the wall.

Jeremy screamed and started to fix the wires faster.

"What's the matter pal? To rough for ya?"

Funtime Freddy's cold paw closed over Reese's throat and he lifted her into the air.

Reese's hands flew up and she pulled in the smooth metal, choking. She kicked out, her converse barely scraping the robot bear's legs. Funtime Freddy laughed manically. Reese gasped for sir, her face turning red with the effort of breathing.

Funtime Freddy let her drop to the floor and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the to the ground.

He loomed over Reese, hungrily staring down at her. Reese breathed heavily, her breaths were short and raspy. She rested her head on the floor, to weak to fight back or even get to her feet for that matter.

"Show's over buddy." Funtime Freddy cackled.

That's when Funtime Foxy lept forward and screeched.


	21. The End of Funtime Freddy

"What!? How is that possible!" Funtime Freddy whirled around to face Funtime Foxy, forgetting about Reese.

Jeremy scrambled over and knelt beside Reese.

"Get away from her you dirty piece of junk!" Funtime foxy screeched again, leaping at Funtime Freddy.

The two of them collided and clumsily tossed each other around the room. It was a fight to the death.

"Reese? Reese!" Jeremy gently slapped her cheek.

She regained consciousness suddenly and sat up.

Jeremy sighed with evident relief and pushed her into a corner.

Funtime Foxy slammed Funtime Freddy into the wall they were originally up against moments later.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Reese coughed, trying to stand up. Instead, she fell back over, her legs shaking.

"Don't get up yet. You just got choked by a robot." He rolled his green eyes.

Funtime Freddy roared with rage as he threw Funtime Foxy against the opposite wall. She slammed against it with a loud thump and fell to the floor. Motionless.

"Funtime Foxy!" Reese screamed.

Funtime Freddy looked rather pleased. The battered fox was laying, facing the wall.

He turned to face Reese who shoved Jeremy behind her as she shakily got to her feet.

"Now. Where were we.." Funtime Freddy was cut short and Reese watched his head twitched as he powered down.

Funtime Freddy's giant figure fell and lay still.

Funtime Foxy was standing behind him, her fist full of wires.

"Funtime Foxy!" Reese cried happily.

But the Funtime Foxy collapse.


	22. Funtime Foxy's Death

''Funtime Foxy? No!" Reese hurried forward, kneeling beside her.

Funtime Foxy was gasping for breath as she looked up at Reese.

Jeremy stayed back, warily.

"Funtime, what happened?" Reese cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Funtime Foxy looked down at a gaping hole in her stomach. A bunch of wires had been torn out.

"No... Funtime.. I'll go get more wires! I'll fix you! Hold on!" Reese sobbed.

Funtime Foxy shook her massive head and smiled weakly at Reese who had tears streaming down her face.

"Please stay..." Reese buried her face in her rusty metal, not caring that it was so cold.

"You freed me, matey." Funtime Foxy managed to choke out before shuddering and lying still.

"Funtime Foxy... Foxy? FOXY!" Reese screamed. A new set of tears poured from her eyes.

Jeremy bowed his head in silence.

Reese picked up her motionless body and propped Funtime Foxy up against her. Her metal held rolled to the side, her whole body was limp.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Reese sobbed.

"Wake up." She pleaded, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but trying none-the less. "Please wake up..." She cried.

The fox remained silent and motionless. It stayed that way until morning.

 ***this is not the end of the story***


End file.
